Un Último Deseo
by ardalus
Summary: Tras una dura batalla Hanabi queda muy mal herida y Shino queda a su cuidado por esta noche. Es en esta dificil situacion que Hanabi tiene una peticion muy especial para Shino, una peticion que solo el puede cumplir.


**UN ÚLTIMO DESEO**

22-mayo-2011

—¡HANABI! ¡HANABI!¡Por favor no te mueras! —Hinata llora con fuerza en la habitación de su hermana, Kiba y Shino se encuentran en el pasillo, impacientes.

—Tranquila señorita, las heridas son graves pero se encuentra estable, de momento no hay nada de que preocuparse. —Se escucha la voz del doctor en turno, intentando tranquilizar a Hinata. De pronto la puerta se abre y una enfermera sale sujetando del brazo a Hinata quien, consternada, no para de llorar.

—¡Hinata! —Kiba se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia ella, Hinata reacciona lanzándose a sus brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza. —Por un instante Kiba observa a Hinata y la abraza ligeramente, luego dirige su mirada al doctor quien, de forma discreta, mueve su cabeza en forma de negación.

—Los mantendré informados de lo que suceda, lo mejor es que vayan a descansar.

—¡Pero no podemos dejar a Hanabi sola! —Reacciono Hinata de inmediato.

—No es necesario que se queden todos, además va contra la política del hospital, solo dejen a un familiar con su paciente, los demás deben retirarse. —El doctor se quita los lentes y los guarda en su bolsillo, se frota la sien en señal de agotamiento y comienza a alejarse despacio.

—Bien, yo me quedare.

—No Hinata, tu estas demasiado cansada, has estado aquí todo el día, debes descansar. —Kiba la sujeta y la mira a los ojos intentando convencerla.

—Yo lo hare. —Shino interviene. —No he tenido misiones los últimos días así que me encuentro perfectamente.

—Pero… —Hinata lo mira con duda.

—Esta bien Hinata, él la cuidara bien, tú debes dormir. Debes cuidar de ti misma para poder cuidar a tu hermana. ¿Entiendes?

—Bien, entiendo. —Hinata se acerca a Kiba y se recarga sobre su pecho, este la abraza y recarga su cabeza sobre ella ligeramente. A pesar de la situación su cercanía se siente demasiado bien, no pueden evitar disfrutar del momento.

—¡Eh! Disculpen… —El doctor interrumpe a los jóvenes. —Solo familiares pueden quedarse con la paciente ¿El joven de lentes es algún familiar?

—¡Claro que lo soy! —Añade Shino. —La conozco desde que nació y somos tan unidos que para mí es como si fuera mi hermana pequeña. Y si eso no le basta quizá le interesaría platicarlo más detenidamente allá afuera. —Shino señala una ventana a la vez que sus insectos rodean al doctor y comienzan a levantarlo.

—¡No, no, esta bien, esta bien! Si usted me afirma que es familiar de la joven con eso me basta. —La nube de insectos se disipa de inmediato. El doctor, evidentemente asustado se retira del lugar, la enfermera lo sigue de cerca.

Hinata y Kiba lo observan alejarse, luego miran a Shino con asombro.

—¡Que!

—Nada Shino, jeje, solo cuida bien de Hanabi ¿quieres? —Kiba comienza a caminar y levanta su mano despidiéndose.

—Cualquier noticia no dudes en llamarnos, traigo mi celular, no importa la hora, no dejes de llamar… —Hinata camina abrazada por Kiba, pero mirando atrás a Shino quien se despide simplemente mostrándole la palma de su mano extendida.

—No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ella.

Kiba y Hinata se pierden entre los pasillos, Shino espera un momento mirando la distancia, finalmente camina hacia la habitación y abre la puerta.

—***—

La habitación está completamente oscura, es tarde y la noche se ha apoderado de la ciudad, las luces permanecen apagadas para dejar que la pequeña descanse, y las cortinas se han cerrado para impedir la entrada de cualquier resplandor. Aun así, por una pequeña separación entre estas, se escapa un ligero rayo de luna que ilumina parcialmente la cama de Hanabi.

Shino camina hacia Hanabi, se sienta al lado de su cama, en una silla al lado derecho de la joven, y observa a la pequeña criatura descansando. Una ligera manta cubre su cuerpo, solo eso la separa del frio de la noche.

A través de las telas, y gracias a la luz de la luna, es posible adivinar su delicada figura; a la ves que es posible darse cuenta de lo graves de sus heridas.

Ambas piernas tienen grandes múltiples cortadas y raspones, en su muslo izquierdo hay algunos vendajes de los cuales aún brota un poco de sangre, la cual incluso ha llegado hasta la sabana.

En su vientre hay más huellas de daño, una enorme gasa en su costilla inferior derecha es la mayor evidencia.

Su pecho esta vendado parcialmente, oprimiendo con fuerza su lado izquierdo, algo de sangre escapa por la parte inferior del vendaje, la misma curación le impide respirar y la pequeña lo hace con dificultad.

La parte descubierta de su pecho tiene un par de electrodos pegados a su piel, cuyos cables corren a conectarse a un pequeño monitor al otro lado de la cama, en la pantalla se ven los débiles e irregulares latidos del corazón de Hanabi.

Sus brazos tienen múltiples heridas, pero lo más impactante son los dos pequeños tubos que penetran en cada uno de sus brazos. Uno lleva un líquido transparente y el otro un líquido rojo, cada uno se conecta a una bolsa sujeta del techo y situada sobre Hanabi.

El rostro de la chica se observa dormido pero angustiado, como si continuara luchando a pesar de todo este tiempo. Fue una batalla espectacular, eso dijeron quienes presenciaron lo acontecido, pero ninguno de ellos se percató del esfuerzo que la joven realizo para derrotar a su enemigo. Muchas vidas se salvaron, pero la de una pequeña fue sacrificada, Hanabi se sacrificó a sí misma por el bienestar de su aldea, por ello está aquí.

Divagando en mil ideas, en muchos recuerdos con Hanabi, para Shino era imposible dormir aquella noche. Él sabía que Hanabi era muy fuerte y sabía que su pelea había sido muy dura, pero nunca imagino que su pequeña amiga se encontrara en una situación tan grave.

Él sintió que debería ayudarla de alguna manera, apoyarla para que superara esta difícil situación, estar junto a ella no era suficiente. De pronto miro su delicada mano temblar, Shino la sujeto y con ternura la acaricio.

La suave sensación, la cercanía de su amigo y quizá, el sentirse apoyada, lograron que Hanabi se tranquilizara, su rostro se mostró más tranquilo y dejo de temblar. También sus erráticos latidos se estabilizaron.

Incluso Shino se sentía más tranquilo, se acercó un poco más y se recargo un poco en la cama, acariciando el dorso de la pequeña mano en su poder, y poco a poco sucumbiendo ante la fatiga, finalmente se quedó dormido.

—***—

A las primeras horas de la mañana las aves comenzaron con su canto habitual, los primeros rayos de luz aún no se hacían presentes y la penumbra aún dominaba la habitación.

Pero acostumbrado a madrugar, el joven ninja despertó casi por instinto. Lo primero que sintió fue una tierna caricia sobre su cabeza, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver a una dulce Hanabi, semi-incorporada, quien dulcemente jugueteaba con los cabellos del chico. Este, por otro lado, descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de la joven y aun sostenía con delicada fuerza su mano.

Por un momento Shino sintió ruborizarse, algo raro en él, se levantó y tranquilamente acomodo sus gafas. Se sentó como si nada en la silla e Intento soltar su mano, pero la joven se lo impidió sujetándolo con fuerza.

—Veo que estas mejor. ¿Cómo te sientes Hanabi? —Shino intenta soltar su mano, la mueve un poco, pero ella no lo suelta.

—Muy bien, gracias por cuidarme Shino. —Hanabi sonríe, pero de inmediato su cara se torna triste.

—Que sucede. ¿te pasa algo?

—Nada, es solo que… —Hanabi baja la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede? Vamos dímelo. Somos amigos. ¿Cierto? —Con su mano libre Shino sujeta la barbilla de Hanabi y la hace voltear, ambos se miran frente a frente y Hanabi se sonroja un poco.

—Es que… escuche al doctor decir que iba a morir… —Shino la observa impactado. —Pero yo no quiero morir, sé que es inevitable pero no quiero. —Hanabi baja la mirada entre sollozos, Shino no sabe que hacer. —Por eso es que yo… por eso quiero pedirte un favor… —Hanabi lo mira nuevamente de frente, sus ojos están cubiertos de lágrimas, Shino acaricia su mejilla intentando reconfortarla.

—Dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Te prometo que lo cumpliré, tu solo dímelo.

—Yo quiero… quiero… —Hanabi acerca su rostro al de Shino, este se pone nervioso pero se mantiene en su posición. —Quiero que me beses.

—¡Que! —Shino reacciona alejándose.

—Solo un beso, un beso pequeño en los labios, no quiero morir sin saber lo que se siente. —Shino la mira asombrado, está a punto de negarse pero observa como salen lágrimas de sus ojos. —Por favor Shino, es todo lo que te pido. —En ese momento Hanabi comienza a toser, se sujeta el pecho y se recuesta completamente. El monitor a su espalda hace un pitido y muestra como las pulsaciones de la joven kunoichi se aceleran por instantes.

Shino no sabe que hacer, se queda inmóvil, Hanabi cierra los ojos e intenta calmarse, poco a poco su presión se va normalizando, Shino observa el monitor y poco a poco ve como se estabiliza la gráfica. Hanabi abre los ojos nuevamente y gira su cabeza un poco, sus miradas se cruzan y es entonces cuando Shino se decide.

—Está bien, lo hare. —No puede ver sufrir a su joven amiga, y esta decido a reconfortarla en todo lo posible.

Shino se acerca a la orilla de la cama, se inclina y poco a poco acerca su rostro al de Hanabi, esta lo observa acercarse y cierra los ojos en espera de un dulce beso. Sus labios están a punto de rozarse y Shino se detiene, duda sobre sus actos _—¿Es correcto lo que hago? ¡Por Kami! ¡Estoy a punto de besar a una niña!_

El joven detiene su avance, cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro, decide que no es correcto y se dispone a incorporarse. En ese momento unos frágiles brazos rodean su cuello y empujan sus labios a los de la pequeña.

Un pequeño y tierno beso, ella lo ayudo a decidirse y lo sujeta para hacerle saber que todo está bien, que es correcto mientras ella lo permita y lo necesite.

El contacto duro algunos instantes, luego ambos se separaron ligeramente y cruzaron sus miradas, Hanabi aligero la presión sobre su cuello y Shino se disponía a retirarse. Pero entonces Hanabi soltó una sonrisa maliciosa, apretó de nuevo sus brazos y fundió nuevamente sus labios con los de él.

En esta ocasión el beso fue más intenso, Shino no sabía qué hacer: resistirse o dejarse llevar, en todo caso no podía lastimar a la pequeña así que opto por lo segundo, a fin de cuentas no era desagradable estar junto a ella.

Los segundos pasaban y la joven seguía pegada a su boca, Shino intento alejarse, era demasiado, pero ella no lo soltaba. Se levantó un poco intentando cortar la situación, pero ella se aferró con fuerza y ambos se levantaron a la vez. De pronto el pitido en el monitor comenzó a escucharse de nuevo, de reojo Shino observo como los latidos de la joven se aceleraban rápidamente. Se puso nervioso, intento alejarse más y zafarse de los brazos de Hanabi, pero ella se resistía.

En la maquina los pitidos eran sumamente continuos, la gráfica estaba por las nubes, subiendo y descendiendo estrepitosamente. Por los pasillos se escuchaba algo de tumulto, parecía que alguien se acercaba rápidamente, Shino intentaba terminar desesperadamente con la situación. Finalmente Hanabi lo soltó, a la vez que los pitidos cesaban fundiéndose en uno solo y la maquina dibujaba una simple línea estática.

Shino cayó de espaldas sobre la silla detrás de él, Hanabi se precipito sobre su colchón, mirando a Shino en todo momento, estirando una mano en dirección de él y dejándola colgar al lado de la cama después de sonreírle con satisfacción.

—¡HANABI! —Shino se incorporó nuevamente y sujeto la mano de la pequeña, en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza y un grupo de doctores y enfermeras entraron rápidamente.

Los doctores se distribuyeron alrededor de Hanabi, examinando los tubos y el monitor, uno le arrebato la mano de la joven y empezó a buscar en ella pulsaciones.

—¡Usted no puede estar aquí! ¡Rápido, llévenselo! —Una voz se escuchó y enseguida un par de enfermeras rodearon a Shino y lo sacaron al pasillo. Él solo observaba a la pequeña ninja tendida sobre la cama, mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo.

—No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos. —Una de las enfermeras le hablo con suavidad después de sentarlo en el banco del pasillo, el solo asintió con la cabeza y mirando la puerta cerrarse, simplemente espero lo peor.

—***—

Pasaron algunos minutos, el silencio era total, Shino no sabía qué hacer, de pronto recordó las palabras de Hinata, busco en sus bolsillos y saco una servilleta arrugada, busco en otro de sus bolsillos y saco un viejo celular. Observando la servilleta comenzó a presionar algunas teclas en el teléfono cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente.

Vio como algunas enfermeras salían y se puso de pie, ellas platicaban entre si y lo ignoraban, también salieron algunos doctores, ninguno con mirada triste o algo por él estilo. Shino se acercó a uno y sujetando su hombro llamo su atención.

—Disculpe ¿Mi amiga como esta? —El doctor lo miro de reojo y retiro la mano de Shino de su hombro.

—El doctor a cargo se lo informará. —Shino solo lo vio alejarse sin mayor interés.

Doctores y enfermeras salían uno tras otro, todos desconocidos, así que Shino no sabía a quién preguntar. Finalmente, salió el doctor que el día anterior atendió a Hanabi, pero llevaba en sus manos el pesado monitor que minutos antes estaba dentro de la habitación. Con mirada claramente molesta y echando pestes, rápidamente salió del cuarto y se dirigió al ascensor, antes de que se fuera Shino se acerco a él.

—Disculpe doctor.

—¡Ah! Es usted, ya puede pasar, todo está bien. —Con un codo el doctor oprime el botón del elevador.

—¿Pero qué sucedió? ¿Cómo esta Hanabi?

—Está bien, fue falsa alarma, esta porquería fue la que ya no pudo soportar más jeje. —El doctor rio para sí mismo al tiempo que la puerta del elevador se abría. Shino lo miro confuso. —Es una broma, todo está bien. ¡Vamos! vaya con ella, pregunto por usted, seguro que lo está esperando. —El doctor entro al ascensor, presiono un botón con su otro codo y la puerta se cerró dejando a Shino solo en el largo pasillo.

Nuevamente Shino entro a la habitación, en esta ocasión completamente iluminada, con las cortinas abiertas y con Hanabi despierta, reclinada en su cama y observando hacia la ventana. Al escuchar a Shino volteo en su dirección y sonrió.

—¡Hanabi! ¡Estás bien! —El muchacho se acercó a ella y sujeto sus manos, esta vez no había tubos en ninguna de las dos.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué esperabas? —La joven sonrió inclinando un poco su cabeza. —Creíste que moriría solo por un beso tuyo. —Rio coqueta.

—Pero es que yo pensé… vi el monitor, tu caíste y luego… —Confundido Shino señalaba el lugar vació donde estaba el monitor, señalo a Hanabi y la puerta. Realmente no entendía lo sucedido. Hanabi levanto la mirada al techo y negó con la cabeza.

—Escuche gente en el pasillo y fingí dormir, no creí correcto que me vieran besando con un chico mayor. —Hanabi le sonrió de nuevo y toco sus labios con la yema de su dedo. —Me deje caer y parece que un cable se desconectó, todos se asustaron y hasta querían darme choques eléctricos, pero cuando me vieron despertar se tranquilizaron jiji. —Hanabi comenzó a reír con tal fuerza que no parecía enferma para nada. Shino solo la observaba confundido.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente, era Hinata que al ver a su hermana riendo se sintió enormemente feliz.

—¡Hanabi! ¡Estás bien! —La chica corrió junto a su hermana.

—¡Hermanita! —La pequeña dio un brinco y salto sobre su hermana quien la abrazo con fuerza.

Shino observaba incrédulo la escena, en especial por que minutos antes Hanabi estaba llorando esperando su muerte. De pronto Hinata lo miro con furia, en ese instante Shino se dio cuenta que Hanabi estaba completamente desnuda. Cierto, Hanabi solo estaba cubierta por una delgada sabana, la cual fue a parar lejos en su último salto. Sonrojado y apenado, Shino salió de la habitación, Hinata y Hanabi lo siguieron con la mirada, luego se sonrieron mutuamente.

Afuera de encontraba Kiba, tan tranquilo como siempre y hasta leyendo una revista.

—¿Cómo pasaste la noche?¿Qué novedades cuentas?—Pregunto Kiba.

—¡Que! ¡De que hablas! —Sin ninguna razón Shino se puso nervioso, Kiba lo noto, pero no le intereso inspeccionar más al respecto.

—Me refiero a que si pudiste dormir.

—¡Ah! Sí, claro. Todo estuvo muy tranquilo.

—Eso imagine. —La voz de Kiba se oía segura, Shino lo miro intrigado. Kiba le devolvió la mirada y continuó hablando. —El doctor nos llamó anoche, tal parece que Hanabi no estaba tan mal herida después de todo. Los últimos estudios no revelaron nada grave y tal parece que podrá salir hoy mismo del hospital. —Shino se le quedo mirando, tras quedar mudo por un instante por fin intervino.

—¿Si el doctor lo sabía porque no me aviso a mí también? ¡Yo estuve aquí toda la noche esperando informes!

—Lo intento, pero cuando subió estabas completamente dormido, así que le dio los datos a Hanabi y ella misma le dio el número de Hinata para avisarnos de su estado de salud.

—¡Hanabi lo sabía!

—¡Claro! ¿No te lo dijo? Bueno, quizá es porque no te tiene mucha confianza, siempre le haz dado miedo jaja. —Kiba comenzó a reír, Shino solo miraba la puerta de la habitación pensando en esa pequeña diablilla.

—***—

Esa misma tarde dieron de alta a Hanabi, los cuatro jóvenes salieron del hospital, Hinata empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que iba Hanabi, mientras Kiba y Shino caminaban al lado de ellas. A lo lejos, bajo la sombra de un árbol, se encontraba Akamaru, quien de inmediato corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Akamaru! —Grito Hanabi e intento levantarse pero su hermana se lo impidió. El perrito tan pronto estuvo cerca salto sobre Hanabi, le dio un afectuoso saludo y de inmediato brinco con su dueño de toda la vida, por el que parecía estar más preocupado.

Todos rieron ante la escena, todos menos Shino que seguía observando a Hanabi, esta lo noto y simplemente le sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

—¡Eh Shino! ¿Podrías llevar a Hanabi a su casa? Hinata y yo debemos ir donde la Hokage para darle el reporte completo de nuestra última misión, y de paso informarle sobre la salud de Hanabi; ya no podemos retrasar más ese reporte. —Shino mira a ambos, luego mira a Hanabi quien le sonríe de nuevo.

—Está bien.

—Bien, te la encargamos mucho. Y Hanabi Pórtate bien ¡Eh! —Hinata se aleja corriendo, despidiéndose de su hermana.

—¡Claro hermanita! ¡Yo siempre me porto bien! —Shino la observa acusadoramente, a lo que Hanabi contesta inclinando su cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Qué? ¿No es así?

—Debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—¿Decir qué? —Hanabi se levanta de su silla y comienza a caminar, solo lleva un ligero camisón que se mueve al compás del viento.

—Sobre el beso. — Shino la sigue empujando la silla de ruedas.

—¡Ah! Eso. —Hanabi voltea a verlo, ríe coqueta y sigue caminando.

—¡Vamos! ¡Promételo!

—Claro, lo prometo, pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Primero debes atraparme. —Hanabi sale corriendo con fuerza, Shino no puede creerlo, si parecía que de verdad estaba muy mal herida.

—¡Eh! ¡SHINO! ¿Qué esperas? —Shino la observa, ella se inclina un poco, le muestra la lengua y baja su parpado con su dedo. Luego se incorpora riendo ante la mirada atónita de Shino. Ríe y señala un puente cercano.

—Sino me alcanzas antes de llegar a ese puente se lo contare a todos esta misma tarde. —Dicho esto la joven empieza a correr.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Hanabi! ¡Hanabi! ¡ESPERA! —Shino sale corriendo tras de ella, dejando olvidada la silla.

Ambos jóvenes se alejan rápidamente, gritando y corriendo vigorosamente, demostrando que no hay mejor cura para la enfermedad que pasar tu tiempo junto a aquella persona que te hace feliz en este mundo.

Fin.


End file.
